paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Solara Diurna
Themes UN Owen Was Her Hellfire Description Solara Diurna. Always prim, always proper, never polite. She's the sharp-tongued, strongwilled teenaged girl with a back straight as a ruler and red eyes like searing daggers. The one that stands tall and proud, casting a scathing gaze around the room as if she were royalty looking down upon peasants. The one holding a dagger to your throat, asking if you are a believer. Backstory Born to a pirate couple, as a young girl, Solara would brave the seas and act as a crew member on her parents' ship. Her mother was the captain, and her father the first mate. Her strongwilled, passionate, and sometimes cruel or rude ways were learned from both their parenting and leadership skills. Soon enough, in mimicry of her stoic and unwavering parents, Solara herself was barking babbletalk commands at the poor crew. As cute as it may have been to her parents, it was humiliating and demeaning to the men and women ranking underneath. To already be treated by scum by their leaders - and then being unable to put their screeching brat in its place? It was the last straw. Though their leaders' skill in conquest and acquiring riches had made their behavior tolerable before, frayed nerves began to grow thin. Finally having had enough, a mutiny was planned and enacted. Civil war raged among the crew. Blood, guts, lives were lost. Fire broke out, and the ship began to sink. In a moment of selflessness, perhaps the first in his amoral pirate's life, Solara's father prioritized throwing his daughter into the ocean on a board acting as raft. He was shot, and the last he saw was his baby girl shrieking as she floated away. Luckily enough for child Solara, a passing ship had sailed towards the smoke billowing from the aflame ship, hoping for a chance to loot if the crew had already jumped overboard. Taking mercy on the small child floating in the waters below, she was brought back up onto deck. They took off toward mainland to be rid of the unwanted cargo. There, Solara was raised in the town's orphanage and met her platonic soulmate, Aluna Gealach. Though her treatment of Aluna more times than not verges on the end of cruel, it does not reflect her true feelings towards her. Solara finds great solace in Aluna's companionship, and to this day, it is rare to not see them side by side. To be without the purple haired girl would cause great stress and anxiety. Still, the company of Aluna could not completely fix the pain caused by Solara's childhood trauma. She longed for what she once had - complete parental approval and love. Though just barely old enough to remember the mutiny, Solara would do anything to erase the horrible memories. What better way to do that than with a brand new family? It is not so hard to believe, then, that when a kind young Reverend like Jeremiah Corbin came along, Solara craved his affection and validation. She was willing to convert to his religion and entirely devote herself to it, spending hours upon hours reading and studying the word of the Lord. The burning desire to be the best, the most devout, the most passionate and divine just to impress Father Corbin is what motivates her every action, every word, every thought. Completely entranced by his word, entirely at his beck and call - if Father Corbin so wishes it, Solara would do anything. In the name of our Lord, Amen.